Fire Emblem: The Radiant Path to Dawn's End
by reithedragonboy
Summary: All is at peace in the aftermath of the Goddess Wars. Another evil, though, is rising and has threatened to wreak havoc on Tellius, havoc that could potentially destroy the continent and all those who claim the land as their home.


Hello everybody! Allow me to say one thing before I go on with my usual rants at the beginning of my chapters. This is, in a sense, not a new story. This is, in fact, a revamp of a story that I had recently taken off of this this site for two reasons. The first is that nobody was really reading it. The second and more important reason is because it was one of my earlier works from back when I was still in high school. Boy, was my writing pretty bad in the year of 2010. Hopefully, it's gotten better and allowed this story to become more enjoyable.

Now that that's out of the way, let me get to the main points that make my author's notes into what they are. This story is meant to be a sequel to what I consider to be one of the best Fire Emblem games ever made, "Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn". In honor of it and it's prequel, I named this story through the combination of words from both game titles. Another main point to mention is that most of the characters that are to be mentioned in this story are all of my own creation. However, I will say that most of my created characters are related in some way to the characters from Radiant Dawn. I also have a few other surprises of the story, but I'll save them for when they come up into the story.

Being that this is just a new story, that's all I really have to say now. With that, I hope you end up enjoying the first chapter of this revamped story of mine. Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story you want to read. They are always very helpful to me in whatever suggestions that you might have for me. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running Through the Streets of Da****ein**

"Hey, somebody stop that brat!" a man with a harsh voice was heard shouting over the hustle and bustle of what looked to be a market filled to the brim with shoppers looking for their daily provisions in the middle of the day. Children were also running around playing around with each other with none of the adults or vendors paying much attention to them. The sun was shining down on everybody and everything, but it was not warm because of a winter breeze lightly blowing through the marketplace. Everybody was dressed in relatively warm clothing, so nobody could really complain about it.

However, the one thing that everybody could complain about at this point was the previous shout for someone to stop some brat by a harsh sounding man. Some people had looked up from whatever it was they were currently doing in order to see where the cry for help had come from in the crowded market. The kids did not seem to have much care about the potential scene since they continued to play with each other as if everything around them was as normal as it could be.

Unfortunately, most of the people who did not seem to pay much attention to the cry found themselves suddenly being pushed towards the side and even towards the floor by a man dressed from head to toe in a black robe with the hood over his head. It looked to have been a new and clean piece of clothing fitting that of a middle classman, so it was clear that he was not a person of poor standing in a monetary sense. Most of the children who were near the pushed adults quickly dispersed to other parts of the market so as to avoid having the same thing being done to them.

"Why aren't any of you damn people working with me here?" the man busy shoving people away shouted angrily as he continued to roughly make his way through the crowd of shoppers. It was clear that he was as mad as one could get with no hope of anybody calming him down anytime soon. "If that brat ends up escaping from me, I swear that everybody in this blasted market is going to pay with their lives!"

Of course, the source of this man's unfortunate frustration was somewhere in the dense crowd of shoppers and playful jovially playful children that he could barely walk through let alone view through. The pursued was a single person dressed in a simple leather traveler's cloak that covered most of his body save his head that held hair that was a deep blue. He was clearly easily making his way through the crowd because of his somewhat small size and seemingly slender weight. It was hard to discern, but he looked to be but a simple young teenager with a great spring in his step to keep on running and dodging people at the same time while running away from his pursuer.

_I can't believe they were actually crazy enough to follow me all the way out here!_ the assumed teenager thought as he chanced a look behind him and saw the cloaked man continuing his pursuit through the dense crowd quickly moving out of his way lest they ended up being shoved to the ground. _I never thought they'd be that persistent. Those waters weren't really the calmest ones to have been traveling through, and I thought they'd call it quits it I took that gamble. Talk about trying to be as damn crazy as me._

With an annoyed sigh escaping his lips, the teenager continued to easily make his way through the crowd that did not seem too eager to really help the still angrily shouting man behind. He kept his cloak as close to his body as he could so it would not get unexpectedly snagged on some poor shopper or something else that would force him to slow down his escape considerably. His simple brown shoes quickly but carefully padded across the cobblestone path while making sure to not trip up on the cracks or people that suddenly made themselves known in front of his direct path.

After a few more seconds of skillful dodging, the teenager managed to catch within the corner of his eyes an alleyway barely visible through the cracks in the crowd. And as if to have made it harder to have spot during fast movements, it was nestled in-between two stalls selling different foodstuffs. It was certainly a good place for him to take cover just until the man chasing him passed by or gave up his pursuit altogether. Of course, it was a long shot to say that he would miss the alley altogether, but it was better to try than to get caught without even attempting to hide out from his enemy.

_I just hope this alleyway doesn't lead to a dead-end in case the guy does follow me here,_ the teenager thought before quickly changing directions and forcing his way into the alley while making sure not to accidentally knock people over. He could clearly hear his pursuer still pushing at people to try and catch up. _Then again, I probably shouldn't worry too much being how he's just pushing people left and right more than he is looking for me._

Now inside the alley, the teen continued his run, not daring to stop for even a break in case his last-minute plan failed on him. He still had to dodge objects every now and then, but there were only just crates and small piles of garbage. Apparently, this particular alleyway was just a dumping ground for people's unused trash.

Just before he had a chance to turn a corner he was fast approaching, the sound of heavy footsteps in the relatively quiet alley happened to reach his ears. Daring to stop and turn his head for the briefest of moments, he saw his pursuer standing at the entrance with a smug look on his face upon most likely managing to keep his eyes on him. His black clock was a bit messed up from probably the produce falling onto him from the people he had pushed just to get here, but his hood was still pulled over his head.

"Thought you could lose me, you little brat?" the man taunted with a deep laugh as he started to make his way into the alley. At the same time, the blue haired teen continued down his path and turned the corner. "You should know by now that we're not that easy to shake off once we have our eyes set on our targets."

Instead of responding to the taunt, the teen concentrated his efforts on wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. It was clear that just running and hoping to escape from his view was going to be near impossible to accomplish. There had to have been a better way to at least buy himself more time while temporarily tearing his pursuer's gaze away from him. But what could he use to cause such a distraction?

Suddenly, he came up with an idea when he passed by a large pile of garbage just before a junction in the path that split into two. He might be able to use them all to his advantage and thwart the other if he could just make a third path with all the trash onto what looked to be the roof of a building just ahead blocking his way. And he knew just how he would make this makeshift path with little to no effort at all.

With a simple wave of his arm, he made a movement that brushed from behind him to his front. In that moment, a strong gust of wind made itself known within the rather tight squeeze of the alley that progressively grew stronger with each passing second. Soon, the big chunks of debris that were piled up along the sides gathered up and were carried to the spot against the wall in front of the teen before stacking up on top of each other. In another second, a set of makeshift stairs created by scattered pieces of trash and formed by some phantom wind was seen being held above the ground from the same wind.

The teen then took this chance and quickly ran up those stairs without bothering to look behind him. Once safely up on the building's roof, he then turned his whole body around and raised his hand before bringing it down in a slashing motion.

"What in the the…?" the cloaked man exclaimed before a loud clattering sound was heard that immediately cut through the rest of his sentence. After a few seconds, the clattering of trash stopped along with any other things that the pursuer most likely would have said. It was clear that he was squashed by the stuff that had once been a set of stairs formed by a sudden phantom breeze.

"Well, that takes care of that idiot," the teen triumphantly responded as he wiped his hands off of imaginary dust while admiring his handiwork. "Let's just hope there's no more of them wandering around here. I highly doubt that's the case, though. They always love to travel in packs, especially when they're trying to hunt me down. You'd think that they'd learned to give up on it by now," he added with an annoyed sigh escaping his lips as he started to scan the rooftop he had found himself on. "But still, I never thought they'd actually have the guts to follow me all the way here. After all, the trip across the ocean isn't exactly the easiest or the most pleasant when not riding with an experienced captain."

As he continued to grumble under his breath about how things were currently going for him, he started to explore the area to see if there was anywhere he could safely climb down without drawing too much attention to himself. While it might have been easy for him to pull the same stunt he did with mounds of garbage, that might accidentally garner him some more unwanted attention. After barely escaping the cloaked man in the crowded market, he did not want to go through something like that again.

"I think I overheard someone back at the docks saying that this was the city of Nevassa," he wondered out loud to himself as he reached the other end of the roof and carefully peered over the edge. Being that he had been travelling on his own for a while, he made it a habit to make small talk with himself so as to not feel extremely lonely. "From what my dad taught me, he said that it tends to get pretty cold here during the winter season. I guess it's that time of year judging how cold it already is," he added with a shiver before pulling his cloak closer to his body in an attempt to retain body heat. "I think he also said something about the city having a section called the slums where the buildings look kind of rundown. Judging by the condition of this roof, I'm guessing I managed to run into that very area.

"Well, he did say that it would be the easiest route to the castle where I have to relay a message to the King and Queen of Daein," he stated as he looked over to his left to see the biggest building in the entire city. "I wonder if he was being serious in saying that they are his old wartime friends from way back when. I personally find it to be more than impossible, but I obviously haven't seen as much of the world as he has. I guess there's only one way to find out. Better find myself a way off of here and to that castle before things get out of hand."

"Unfortunately, you're not going to get the chance to do that," the teen heard a deep voice suddenly stating from behind him. Before he could turn around to see who was addressing him, however, he felt a sudden searing pain on the back of his head. Without so much as a chance to react, he felt himself falling forward over the edge and towards the stone walkway below. Thankfully, he did not feel the impact of his body hitting the ground being that he had lost consciousness just seconds before due to the strike to his head.

"I never imagined it to be this easy to capture a boy of his talents," the assaulter murmured to himself as he approached the edge and looked down at the unconscious form of the teen. He was donned in a cape as black as the night itself much like the previous person from the market. "Oh well, I suppose the journey was well worth the trouble to get to this point. Now to find a way to discreetly dispose of him before his meddlesome father discovers him dead. I doubt that word would arrive to him about it anytime soon, though."

Before he could do much of anything, the sound of a door clicking open reached his ears along with the shrill scream of a woman a second later. It was clear even as he pulled away from the street view that someone had discovered the fallen teen lying on the ground.

"Dr. Raeyn, come quick!" the woman shouted out of both fear and desperation. "There's a young man gravely wounded here and bleeding! We need your help!"

"How can this brat always be lucky at the worst of times?" the man grumbled to himself with a low growl akin to that of an angry animal. "No doubt that woman just caused a scene to occur. Guess I'll just to get my hands on him some other way. After all, a wound like his would most likely require all day supervision. Perhaps I can craft a little lie with the security here and flush him out whether he's ready or not?"

And with a small rumble in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a concealed condescending laugh, the man cloaked in black stepped back in order to avoid being seen by the crowd that was quickly gathering around the injured teen. And then with but a simple flick of his wrist, he had disappeared from the roof and left it as if he had never been up there the entire time.

* * *

Well, I hope this minor cliffhanger was more than enough to grab all of you readers' attention. Believe me when I say that these mysterious cloaked figures have nothing but trouble in their minds. I admit that the teenager sounds like a bit of a suspicious guy himself being that he's being chased by mysterious guys, but at least he has a sense of innocence being that he's clearly not affiliated with these crazy people.

I hope that you really enjoyed this new story that I created. Please don't forget to leave a review before you leave to the next story you want to read saying how well you thought I did and suggestions that you might happen to have. And I promise that names will start to be mentioned in the next chapter. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody!


End file.
